Crimson Eyed Killer
by Tcash2x4
Summary: It's been five long lonely years since Antonio Bianchi, Cecilia's old bodyguard, has seen her and now she's going to drag him into even deeper trouble than he's ever had to deal with from his past of trying to protect her. And as fair warning will eventually contain several OCs. Rated T because... the rating system is vague and T and M sound the same.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I use a fair bit of Italian in this story so if you want me to just fork over the translation just tell me in the reviews or PM me. **

I was in my garage working away happily. "I don't like it when you work so happily." I heard a female voice. I saw the image of a blue haired girl, with a few pink streaks framing her face, watching me from my computer screen.

"Well I can guarantee you don't want me working while I'm angry." I smiled. "You should get some rest." I said. "I'm only working on installing some thrusters and seeing if the speed would be worth the noise."

"I'm sure it would be fine since it would only be for an escape or other types of emergency." She said.

"Like me being late for school?" I chuckled.

"Another reason why you should go to bed." She rolled her eyes at me.

"Alright just let me install this last one and I'll get right to bed." I promised. "Unless something came up of course." I said trying to use my bad luck for the better good.

"Don't you try and Jynx us." She snapped at me.

"I guess you're right." I added some more of the strange blue glue like substance instead of screwing it in. I hooked the bike up to my computer again and bound this thruster with another empty button slot. "I should try and enjoy some sleep when I get the chance." I yawned and stretched. I heard banging on the garage door. "Yes?!" I exclaimed and half called out.

"Open up!" I heard a feminine voice.

"And who might you be madame?" I asked.

"Cecilia Alcott."

"And Laura Bodewig."

"Alcott?" I opened the garage door and saw the blonde haired girl. Who along with her silver haired accomplice both had an energy sword pointed at me which I disregarded and tackled her in a hug.

"Oof!" She fell to the ground. She looked up at me. "Oh God no." She tried to push me away but I rolled over so she was above me and I lifted her up.

"You've grown so much!" I exclaimed. She thrashed at me.

"Ugh why do I bother?" She hung her head after realising her flailing had no effect on me.

"You have been asked to begin attending IS Academy starting-" Her companion started saying.

"Aw she's adorable." I had dropped Cecilia and was already on my feet holding this other girl in a cradle position. "And she has a red eye like me!" I gave her a gentle squeeze.

"What is wrong with this idiot?" She asked. Trying uselessly to break out of my iron grip.

"Listen we're bringing you to an all girls school." Cecilia said.

"I knew you were an angel all these years." I got them both in a hug. "Here to whisk me off to heaven." I sniffled.

"I hate him already." The silver haired girl said.

"Don't tell him that he'll just try harder." Cecilia whispered even though they were talking with me literally in between them.

"Well I know how to get there so run along." I shooed them both away. I looked toward my computer screen and saw that the girl was gone. I took the small finger nail sized chip out of the computer and inserted it into my bluetooth device.

"You should be more professional." She said. I could almost hear her rolling her eyes.

"It's the cute things that get to me." I shrugged.

"So are we heading to that school?" She asked.

"You better believe it." I nodded.

-.-.-

We arrived at the parking lot and I left my bike there for the moment. "Now you'll be sharing a dorm with my wife." The silver haired girl said. I blinked at owlishly. "But that does not mean you can freely interact with them." She said sternly.

"Wife?" I asked as she dragged me in front of a dorm room. She opened the door and handed me the keycard.

"If you wake up my precious I'll kill-" I lifted up her eye patch and saw that the other eye was glowing yellow. The sudden movement took her by surprise.

"_Come i più bei gioielli le stelle hanno mai visto."_ I said switching to another language. I brushed her hair back as the red began to flush over her cheeks. I tucked her eye patch away into her pocket. "You look better like this _tesero._"

She shook her head violently and pushed me away. She flew down the hallway and took the corner. I felt an angry presence behind me and ducked into the dorm room locking it behind me. "Open up!"

"..." I remained completely silent.

"Ichika! What did you do to Laura?!" They pounded on the door and I dove behind the bed.

"Sounds like you're having fun."

"Shut up." I whispered into my wireless bluetooth.

I heard the door crack open and saw a chunk of wood impale the wall. "Rest in Peace door." I whispered.

"What? Houki what are you doing in here?" I heard a drowsy male voice.

"Germans." I rolled my eyes realising the girl had referred to this boy as her wife.

"I saw what you did to Laura!" She exclaimed. I sighed and stood up.

"I could never let a fellow brother take a fall for my actions." I said.

They both looked shocked at my sudden appearance. "Um…?"

"So you may punish me in whatever way you wish?" I bowed.

"No it's fine. I thought that he did something." She said.

"Oh so he must be a raging pervert?" I inquired.

"Wait wha-" He turned to me.

"Yes exactly." She nodded.

"Do you know of a garage I could park my bike in?" I asked. "It probably sounds like a stupid guy thing but I hold her very close to me." I smiled.

"Sure you could park it in the hangars." She smiled and motioned for me to follow her.

"Let me take this time to introduce myself I am Antonio Bianchi." I bowed.

"And I am-"

"Miss Japan." I nudged her side lightly. "I saw you on the cover of a magazine the other day."

"Oh you saw that?" She asked.

"Yes and you look just as stunning without the dress." I said. I could see her legs tense slightly showing that she wanted to retreat. "I don't know why you want to run?" I commented.

"What?" She asked. "I don't want to run away or anything?"

"It just seems like as if you've never been complimented before or something." I raised my eyebrow.

"I guess you could say that." She said.

We made it outside and I stopped in front of my bike. "Hey you can walk around here." I said.

"Uh who are you talking too?" Houki asked.

"Arcee of course." I said. I heard the sound of her shifting out of her bike form.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yeah this school is separate from the government so if they try to come for you here I can call it self defense." I said.

"Well she seems pretty freaked out." Arcee pointed to Houki.

I waved the topic aside. "Come on spin around for me." I said. She shot me a weird look and I stared at her innocently until she sighed and did a little spin. "Good they ended up right where I wanted them." I said referring to the thrusters that were now on the center of her back. Along with the two smaller ones on her heels. "Now we just need to raise your _attrazione sessuale_."

"What shut up?!" She crossed her arms.

"Yeah you're right that's not possible." I smiled at her.

"Wait what did you say?" Houki got over her initial shock.

"I won't be using my dorm very much you're free to sleep there with that boy you like." I said.

"What I don't like-"

"I think on a pretty deep level." I poked her nose. "What possible reason would it not be okay for a girl to run away from a guy and another girl to get mad? Now quite a few actually but you weren't angry at all when you learned it was some complete stranger you practically shrugged it off. Which means my dear lad has a nice little harem eh?" I held her chin. "But I don't care about any of that!" I exclaimed she jumped back in surprise. "Because you still haven't led me to the hangar!"

She got the message and led me off. I reached the hanger and Arcee found a vacant area and lied down for the night. "Well have a good night." Houki waved a bit unsure. About what? Who knows? I shrugged. I climbed onto Arcee's stomach and curled up there as her arm covered me softly

-.-.-

"Why is he so late?" Chifuyu turned to Ichika for an explanation.

"He never came back to his dorm." There was suddenly the sound of tires screeching to a stop.

"Okay okay I know I'm late MOM!" A male voice exclaimed.

"What is that it's all over the floor?!" A female voice exclaimed. "Alright I'll clean this up and you go to class and make a good first impression!"

"What is up with you and first impressions? I thought I was delusional when I first met you and now look you somehow managed to grow on me." He said. "Like a leech or something."

"A leech?" She asked.

"One that is going to kill me eventually but I'll love it to the bitter bitter bitter so very bitter end."

"I think you'll do yourself in just fine without my help."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." The male sighed. The door opened and a blonde haired guy smiled with his eyes shut. And there was a motorcycle parked in the hallway.

"We heard all of that by the way." Cecilia said casually.

"Were you talking to your sports bike?" Ms. Yamada asked.

"I tried to make tofu!" He announced. Completely ignoring her. He put a large basket on the desk and managed to dodge a flying book. "And I declare them delicious!" He put one on a toothpick and gave it to Ms. Yamada and gave another one to Chifuyu. She glared daggers at him but he gave her a winning smile in return. Ms. Yamada tried it and it looked like she had just received a jolt of electricity.

"What's in this?" She asked.

"I'm sorry but that's a family recipe." He opened his eyes and shocked her again.

"Wasn't expecting that." She took a picture of his face.

"Huh. Heterochromia." Chifuyu said. She put the tofu in her mouth and took the basket off of the desk. "Alright all is forgiven introduce yourself to the class."

"_Salve!_ I completely forgot I'd have to _presentarmi oggi_. So I'm sorry if I switch back and forth a lot." The girls collectively sighed. "_Non conosco la lingua molto bene._" He shook his head realising he wasn't speaking Japanese.

"Where's your dorm?" Someone asked abruptly. He took a step back.

"We share yes?" He pointed to Ichika and the girls squealed at the top of their lungs effectively knocking out his hearing.

The rest of the day went by smoothly for him as the girls who sat near him some of the shyer ones and couldn't work up the nerve to bother him with anything.

"I hate you." Cecilia said. "You didn't even have to introduce yourself properly before you became popular." She crossed her arms.

"Why do we not get this over with?" His japanese was still a bit worse for wear.

"I don't speak with uncivilized people." She huffed and turned on her heels.

"So what's your name?" Ichika asked. After Cecilia left.

"Antonio Bianchi. May our brothership remain unfaltering." He gave Ichika a firm handshake and a smile. He seemed to like doing that.

"Okay." Ichika nodded. "Well I was wondering if you wanted to come to a little beach party we were planning. I think it would be nice not being the only guy there for a change."

"Yes hopefully such a thing will calm me down so I speak more eh… Naturally." He said.

Laura hid herself behind Charlotte as they both walked over. "Hello it is nice to meet you." Charlotte said.

"Be careful." Laura said.

"How bad of me. Not to notice we were in the class together. _Mi puoi perdonare cara?_" He shook his head. "Can you forgive me?"

"Just stay over there." She said. He nodded and shifted from foot to foot a bit awkwardly with nothing else to say.

"So we leave soon yes?" He asked.

"We just have to wait for Rin to show up." Houki said.

"And also how did you have a secret recipe for something you just tried to make?" Cecilia asked. "They don't have tofu in Italy."

"Has she always been this spiteful as of late?" Antonio asked.

Ichika looked around the group for someone else to answer. "What does spiteful mean?" He asked.

"Mean, full of hate." Laura said.

"Well no." Ichika shook his head.

"She's been like that to me." Rin said walking into the classroom. The blue bike rolled in after her. "I told you I could find a safe place for Arcee." She looked up at him.

"And you have done a marvelous job." He gave her a gentle hug. Rin looked a bit flustered. But he either didn't notice or ignored it. "Now let us go to the beach!" He exclaimed cheerful smiling happily. He released Rin and climbed onto the bike.

"Oh I've always wanted a bike ride." Charlotte said.

"I am afraid not." He shook his head. "Unless you need to be rushed somewhere my Arcee is not carrying a girl anywhere. Especially no one as well endowed as yourself." He said. The bike transformed around him and a face came down as the helmet.

"He's trying to make it sound like I'm jealous but it's a safety precaution. He needs to be focused on the road." She said before the helmet lifted away.

"I'd prefer if you warned me before doing this." He said.

"But you're okay." She pointed to Rin. "Since you'd be less of a safety hazard."

"..." Rin thought for a moment. "Is you're robot trying to call me ugly?" She asked.

"Just remember I am inside of the robot." He shouted through the helmet.

"I wouldn't say you're ugly you qualify as cute but you wouldn't distract Tony from driving just from your looks alone." Arcee said.

"The beach let's all go to the beach." Arcee suddenly returned to being a bike

"Yeah lets." Rin said bitterly

-.-.-

"What happened to all that stuff about first impressions?" I asked spraying a waterproof coating on Arcee.

"..." She remained silent.

"I know you don't like it when girls ride you and I wasn't going to ask anyone you didn't need to do any of that." I said.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"Don't stay in the water for over an hour alright?" I told her. "It will be a pain trying to replace all of your circuitry if they get fried." I said. She nodded and walked off to the bottom of the ocean. I'll have to ask them how they found this island some time. It's nice not having crowds of people when you just want to relax.

"Hey Antonio let's play some water ball." Houki called out. I looked over at them nervously.

"I'm not a very strong swimmer." I said sheepishly. "I'll be right back." I smiled and waved heading off into the forest. "I might as well get ready if karma tries to bite me again." I sighed and headed off into the small forest.

-.-.-

By the time Antonio had returned everyone had already covered themselves in sand. He looked around confused. "Where did everyone go?" He asked himself out loud. They all burst out of the sand and a spear narrowly missed Houki's arm.

"Whoa what's with the primitive weaponry?" Rin asked.

"That was scary." He put his hand over his heart. He was carrying a dozen other spears.

"Why do you have so many weapons?" Ichika asked.

"I'm not a very lucky person." He admitted. "I'd rather be safe than sorry." Arcee drove out of the water in bike form.

"Oh you're alright." She sighed in relief.

"Oh look the seagulls are coming." Antonio smiled and waved. Arcee transformed and waved. The seagulls landed near her feet and some of them landed on her. Then something on her waist glinted and a seagull grabbed it. A spear nabbed it and sent it into the water instantly.

"Tony what are you doing?!" Cecilia exclaimed.

"Dammit." He hung his head when he saw the small grenade flash blue. Arcee completely shut down and the birds were all left paralyzed.

"What just happened?" Ichika asked.

"An EMP." Laura sighed. "Which means we're all stuck here."

"And now I hate seagulls." Tony gritted his teeth.

"Well at least you tried to get prepared." Charlotte said looking on the bright side.

"Well if you all want to eat bird there it is." He gestured around him. He sounded very bitter about the situation. He walked over to Arcee and managed to drag her further away from the water so the high tide wouldn't reach her later on that day. He took out what appeared to be an emergency axe out of a panel on her back.

"Anything we could do to help?" Rin asked.

"No just continue having fun." He waved them off and left some spears behind as he ventured off into the forest once again.

"Laura you'd know some stuff about survival right?" Houki asked.

"Yes but I've never learned anything past hunting." She said. "I don't expect to be left behind by their squad."

"So what are we supposed to do?" Ichika asked.

"We could start preparing dinner." Laura looked at all the birds.

"That sounds like a plan." Tony came back with a couple of logs over his shoulder. He began to cut them in half and drove them down into the sand to make pillars. "You wouldn't believe how often this type of thing happens to me." He sighed. "But remember they're not dead so be quick if you plan to kill some of them." He went back inside of the forest and carried back what was left from his last trip in. He put the axe back inside of Arcee and took out a buzzsaw. "Thank you good ol' gasoline." He went to work on the wood logs and began cutting them down into planks. And everyone else just watched as he single handedly built the house that they would be living in. The only thing it was missing was a door but that wasn't possible with all the things he had taken with him.

"You really were prepared." Charlotte said. Apparently not even Laura was keen on killing an animal that couldn't defend itself so all the birds had flown off upon waking up.

"Come with me." He said.

"Oh okay." Charlotte got up and followed him off. He picked up a large leaf and folded it into what resembled a bowl.

"We're going to be collecting some berries for everyone." He said.

"You found berries here?" She asked.

"There are mostly strawberries here." He made his own leaf bowl and continued leading her off. And they found a large field of strawberries. "I'd prefer if not everyone knew where this was." Tony said. "I don't want anyone turning gluttonous and eating off what could be our only source of food all week."

"Wait all week?" She looked at me a little shocked.

"This island has been cast into a blackout zone." He explained. "This is what me and Arcee use to shut down and cripple criminal organizations. Because it doesn't matter how good your tech is if it doesn't work." He began picking berries. "Don't worry we'll make it through this just fine." Charlotte nodded.

And it turns out that only one bush from that field was enough to satisfy everyone for the night. Antonio had whipped out another small hand powered device for everyone out of his almost magical survival kit. He had one of everyone and after putting in a few strawberries it easily turned them berries into pudding. "Wait you knew him before right?" Rin asked Cecilia.

"Sadly." She sighed. The two boys were further away on the beach fishing off the side of a rocky area.

"Did he used to be like a super arrogant jerk?" Houki asked.

"No." Cecilia said. "He's always been pretty humble."

"Did he used to be a raging pervert." Laura asked.

"No he's always been a gentleman." She crossed her arms.

"Did he used to pick on you a lot?" Rin asked.

"No he's always been protective." She said.

"Then why don't you like him anymore?" Charlotte asked.

"Because he always used to be there." She turned away from the group. "Growing up he was always there he was my only friend that I was ever allowed to have and five years ago on my tenth birthday he just disappeared. He left me all alone and now I find him here in Japan with some machine that he probably cares about more than his own well being."

"Maybe you should ask him why he left." Rin said.

"Or where that machine came from." Laura said. She had already learned her lesson about touching it when a spear almost impaled her hand.

"It doesn't sound like he was your friend." Houki said. Interrupting the moment.

"Exactly!" Cecilia crossed her arms.

"Yes." Charlotte nodded. "It sounds more like he was supposed to be your bodyguard." She said. "It sounds like he was sold off to your family to grow up protecting you."

"Then we must not have paid enough." She said bitterly.

"Don't worry we'll get him next time brother." Tony patted Ichika's back.

"Thanks but that fish was way too big." Ichika laughed, "I think what we got is fine."

"Well it's better than berries for dinner." He laughed. Laura tried setting the wood on fire to no avail. Tony bent down next to the fire and clashed two rocks together causing sparks to fly igniting the firewood. He left Ichika to handle the fish and who got what out of their catch. He went back over to Arcee and began checking up on her.

It was decided amongst everyone excluding Cecilia that the biggest fish would be saved for Tony since he had put in the most work in surviving. When he came back he looked at Ichika. "Brother I told you I didn't want the biggest fish." He sighed.

"Well there isn't anymore fish so just shut up and eat it." Cecilia broke in.

His jaw very visibly clenched for a moment before he calmed down. "I can not." He said. "I am deathly allergic to this species of fish."

"I remember." She said.

"So you didn't mention this why?" Rin asked.

"No one was listening to me." She said. "What did you expect me to do?"

"Sorry Tony we didn't know." Ichika said.

"It's fine." He looked up at the starry sky. "I think we should retire for the night." He said. He took out several blankets out of his emergency stash and handed them out. He draped a large tarp over her and deeply considered where he was going to sleep.

"You said that everything including Arcee will be off for a week right?" Charlotte said to him quietly.

"Yeah but that doesn't make it alright." He said. "She may not know that I'm wasn't next to her during the night. But I will. And it will eat away at me just knowing I wasn't here when she's so defenseless." The house was a few yards away from them and everyone was getting ready to sleep indoors. "You know I actually grew up protecting Cecilia. I've been a trained killer since I was five. And I spent every waking moment with her. I've never been so happy to see another human being in my life than last night when she came knocking on my door. I want to be next to her again I've wanted to be next to her for a long time now." He sighed. He sounded so tired and Charlotte wasn't sure if it was from all the work or if it was just from talking this out. "But if it wasn't for Arcee I would have died that day I decided to leave. And even if Cecilia could have found me and gotten me to the hospital I would have had to leave her anyways." He remained silent for a long time.

Charlotte hugged him. And fought the weird sensation of having so much skin contact with a guy she barely knew. "That sounds like it was really hard for you." She said.

"Well it's not that hard of a decision right now." He said. "I know Cecilia doesn't want me to be near her and I'll respect her wishes. Now go to sleep." He ordered. "And please none of that over drew talking before bed." He sat down and leaned against the side of Arcee's head. "Oh and thanks for listening."

"No problem." She smiled and walked back inside.

He began drifting off to sleep. "Goodnight Houki."

"Goodnight Ichika."

"This is what I was talking about." He groaned.

"Goodnight Cecilia."

"Goodnight Ichika."

"Goodnight Rin."

"Goodnight Ichika."

"Goodnight Charlotte."

"Goodnight Ichika."

"Goodnight Laura."

"Goodnight Wife."

"Goodnight Antonio."

"Goodnight John Boy!" He mimicked. "Go to sleep already." He sucked his teeth. There was stifled laughter inside of the cabin and Tony went to sleep.

-.-.-

The next morning I woke up to find I had been dragged inside of the cabin. And the culprit was the only person still sleeping indoors with me. I watched the purple eyes slowly open. "Charlotte I know we had a nice probably heartwarming moment last night but I'm a gentleman and I'd like to take a girl about before advancing to third base." Chances are she didn't literally fall asleep on me but she was on me now and didn't show any signs of moving.

"You were shivering when I found you." She said sleepily. "I just wanted to keep you warm. Plus I've heard you aren't a pervert so I know you wouldn't do anything to me."

"Well I don't get that used against me very often. If at all." I muttered the last part.

"Oh yeah I wanted to ask you what do you think of my bathing suit?" She sat up on me and smiled.

"You look really cute." I said.

"It's nice to get a compliment." She seemed to admit to herself. She got a slightly far away look.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" She tried to put on a fake smile.

"If you keep trying to feed me that fake smile I'll get diabetes." I said. She laughed.

"How did you come up with that?" She asked.

"Charlotte what's wrong?" I asked once again.

"I have to leave today." She said. "They've been tracking me all month and now my dad's going to take me back home." She lied back down on me and rested her head on my shoulder. "He spent five month's forcing me to become a boy so I could get to know Ichika and expose his secret. But since I revealed myself he'll throw me back in a cage again just like he did after my mom died."

"Ugh." I groaned.

"What?" She asked.

"Sorry but your dad sounds like the type of people I've been trying to protect Cecilia from all these years." I said. "You aren't going anywhere by the way." He stood up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Where are you going?" Ichika asked.

"Dragging her along to see what else the island has to offer. Since she decided to drag me inside." I shrugged.

"Ow." She said.

"Ah karma." Laura nodded.

"Yup." I trekked off into the forest with a few of my spears handy and I began climbing up the nearest tree.

"Tony what is your plan here?" Charlotte asked.

"We're going to wait up here for them to arrive and if they have guns I'm going to kill them."

"What I can't ask you to do that?" She said.

"You know my eyes used to be blue?" He asked. "I never used to have this red eye."

"What?" She asked confused.

"I think that will be the biggest difference between me and Ichika." I said. "He'll try to save people including the criminals. I'll save thousands of innocents by only taking a handful of lives. I'm already used to this."

"But that's bad." She said. "You shouldn't be used to it."

"Charlotte there was a time when I was haunted by the first person I killed. I think I was six at the time. But it haunted me day and night until one day I was watching Cecilia and I realized that I didn't just take a life. I didn't do it for the giggles I did it to save the person I cared about and I deserve to remember all of the people I've saved from the people I've had to kill. And I think you are someone I'll remember saving, Because I care about you." I stood up on the branch and realised that they were already here and holding most of our friends at gunpoint. "And now I've got to save our friends as well."

-.-.-

His red eye began glowing and he lunged at the man holding Cecilia, he drove the spear through his chest and pointed his body at his comrade that began opening fire. He threw another spear at a man behind him who barely had time to react. He swept Cecilia's legs from under her and his vision went completely red for a split instant and he dashed forward dodging the bullets that whizzed by him and the man had to reload when he was in his face. By the time the gun clicked a spear was already in his skull. He drove his last spear through the back of a man's spine who was tying down Laura and Rin. His vision returned to normal and the girls screamed at the top of their lungs. He ignored them and took the spear out of the man and threw it at the person about to take off in the boat. The only person on the beach who wasn't shaken up by this was Laura.

"So you missed my hand on purpose." She concluded. I nodded and walked over to the boat. He took the battery out and hooked it up to Arcee.

"Stupid seagulls." She shook her head. "I see you've been busy." She duly noted.

"Come on we've got to tug this boat back to the mainland." He said. She nodded and transformed back into her bike form and added some water skis. "Now after we get back I will gladly disappear from your lives if you want me to. Hell you don't even have to come with me if you hate me that much. You'll be able to leave soon anyways."

"So I finally get it." Laura said. "This is why you had to leave princess over there." She looked up at me knowingly as she untied Rin's binds. "You needed to become someone who could kill freely in order to protect her but you also wanted to protect her from seeing that side of you as well."

"Smart." He nodded. "A pretty big organization wanted Cecilia dead so they could corrupt all of England and try to start another World War." He explained. "The night before your birthday they actually managed to tear my throat out before I killed them and dumped off the bodies."

"So that's when Arcee found you?" Charlotte asked. Arcee was still waiting on the beach to know whether or not she was pulling the boat.

"Yup and thanks to the nanobots injected into my system I survived." He said. "Even if you woke up and found me Cecilia and I survived the trip to the hospital and I managed to make it through surgery. I'd would have lost my ability to speak and it would have delayed my decision to leave until they decided that second time's the charm."

"You didn't have to kill them!" Ichika shouted.

"Brother one day you not killing someone is going to end up getting someone you care about hurt. And if it's Cecilia when that time comes I'm going to break you."

"Don't you ever call me brother again you murderer! And-"

"So I know you aren't coming and I assume you'll stick by him no matter what Laura?" Tony asked. She nodded. "Charlotte are you staying?" He asked. Charlotte hung her head. "I know there are some complications either way but at least at the school they won't be in-"

"Charlotte is staying with us!" Ichika barked out.

Tony considered saying something but decided to let him continue.

"Don't you realise every life is worth being spared! Don't you realise every life can be saved!" Tony stared at him.

"Then why has there ever been a war?" Tony asked. "Why were guns invented? Why is there violence? Why were ISes invented?"

"To go to space?" Houki answered unsure.

"Even though your sister told the world that she knows that's not why she created them." Tony said.

"You don't know that!" Ichika shouted.

"If they're made for something so innocent why do they have guns?" Tony asked. "Didn't you all take down Silver Gospel?"

"..." There was silence.

"Why would America create an IS designed to take on hundreds of units at once?" He tapped his chin.

"Shut up." He said.

"An even better question. Why does IS Academy exist? Why have a school based around teaching kids how to use these machines?"

"To protect our countries." Rin said.

"Exactly." Tony said. "Which means someone's attacking your country doesn't it?" He asked. "Now I wonder what would be the best thing I could use to attack something? Oh I know I'll pit these two Candidates against each other and that way while they're too busy trying not to kill each other a mercenary can swoop in and finish it for them. You would not believe how many times that has happened to me while I've been gone. It's like half of the royal guard was sent to protect these criminals who wanted to kill Cecilia. So I had to bite the bullet and kill them." Cecilia looked up at me shocked.

"You mean that's why people kept being replaced because you kept-"

"Kept what?" He asked.

"You kept killing them off!" She wailed out. "You've just kept killing and killing and killing!" She pounded her fist on the sand. "So when does it stop?! Answer that! When do you stop being a murderer?!"

He held up a finger. "One when I finally kill them all off." He held up another finger. "Or when I decide I don't care about you anymore." Tony said. "So if people with guns start knocking down your door you'll know it was the latter." He seemed to sigh. "Man that would be easy." I could disappear by tomorrow and just make it your problem." He said. I could live a normal life some place nice and actually try to put some real effort into school. I'll admit it kinda hurts that you can't remember what my real name is even though I could hear you bitching about me not being there for you."

"Just leave!" Ichika jumped into the conversation.

"Ichika remain silent." Tony said. "Now there is a new question which I must have the answer for. Why should I care?"

"..."

"Why should I continue to risk my life for yours? It's been five years since we've seen each other and nine since you've ever done a damn thing for me? I've already gotten over the guards and every other friend I've had." There wasn't an answer from her but he did notice a glint in the corner of his eye and he was in front of Charlotte in a heart beat. The bullet went through his shoulder as he pushed her to the ground.

"Dammit." His head dropped back into the sand.

"What do you know he lived and tried to kill one of my friends." He rolled my eyes as the Nanobots got to work and removed the bullet before repairing my shoulder. He heard a whistling sound and backed up as he saw something falling from the sky. Something all too familiar.

-.-.-

The carrot pod landed down and she came out instantly. "I can't believe this?" She looked around. "I went to use the bathroom and suddenly there were dead people!" She exclaimed. "Anyways what I want from you Mr. E is to continue going to school because I really like watching you being charismatic without trying."

"Mr. E?" Laura asked.

"Yeah get it mystery." She laughed. "Come on Chi-chan got worried but she probably won't admit it, now you've got a new class to go to and a new dorm since I doubt Ichika wants to be in a bromance with you anymore. And finally I got you that shield generator that you can fit under Arcee's chest piece."

"Thanks." I sighed. "This new dorm isn't near any of them right?" I asked.

"You're an assassin I'm sure you can sneak past them." She said. "I'd tell you not to call him a killer but it will pretty much your word against his and he has a pretty good way with words."

_"Basta che mi porta a casa. Ne ho abbastanza di questo."_ I climbed on Arcee and she sped off over the waters. "I can't believe they can't just look past it." I scoffed. "I saved their lives didn't I?"

"Well if it happens again just break down and start crying." Arcee advised. "That way they'll think you had no other choice."

"The other choice was watching them die." I said.

"Let's go for a better first impression this time." She said.

"Sure thing." I nodded.


	2. The Beginning of the Beginning

Chapter 2

For the most part Tabane had been correct in saying that I could avoid them excluding of course Bodewig who always seemed to sense me when I passed by, but this was better than say always having to confront Ichika again. I hadn't stopped killing yet either, but our little talk was enough to make me have to pick up drinking before I could return back to school after doing so. There wasn't enough time for me to get drunk however. I would leave for an hour trying to cripple the organization and then I'd loot a beer from them drink half of it and give it over to a friendly hobo. "I've got to ask kiddo why do you drink?" He asked.

"Because life isn't fair." I said. "I've spent most of my life protecting some spoiled kid and now she hates me but I'm not going to make my life problems a sob story." I gave him some pocket money. "Take care and buy some food before you buy a lottery ticket." I cracked a smile.

"Why should I?" He laughed. "You've got my back since you started coming here!" I chuckled.

"Great I'm spoiling a grown man. See you tomorrow."

"See you kid." He began making his way back to the homeless shelter.

"I hope he doesn't try to pay me back when he finally wins." I said to Arcee.

"Come on Felicia will get worried if you miss curfew." She said. She transformed and flew up to our dorm balcony. I saw the green haired girl looking over the balcony.

"Why do you like that old man so much?" She asked.

"I just like helping him out he's not like the other hobos he isn't on the streets because of drugs." I said. Arcee rolled off beside my bed while we stayed put. "Although he has lied to me about where most of the money I give him goes."

"Where does it go?" She asked.

"To the family that shunned him. And I think it's amazing that he can still care so deeply about them." I felt her wrap her arms around my neck from behind and I could feel her breath on my ear.

"Tony if there was something wrong would you tell me?" She asked. I paused for a moment.

"I'm sorry but no." I shook my head lightly. "I would protect you from it without telling you."

"I see." She nodded. "What happened between you and Ichika?" She asked.

"A-A lot." My voice cracked and I didn't have to fake the pain I felt then. "I really had wanted to be as close as brothers too." My voice died down to a whisper.

"Shh it's alright." She led me back to the bed. "Do you mind this one night Arcee?" Arcee drove out of sight to the door. Felicia climbed onto the bed beside me.

The next thing I knew it was morning. And Felicia had decided to become clingy I felt like she may have glued herself to me while I was sleeping. "Felicia?" I asked.

"Yes?" She looked up at me innocently with her big violet eyes.

"I feel a little uncomfortable with your chest pressed against me." I said.

"Well don't." She said simply. "You need someone close to you and Arcee said I was perfect for the job!" She said proudly.

"What?" I looked over at the bike.

"You aren't happy so just stay with her for awhile." Arcee said. "I'm going to take a well deserved nap."

I sighed as she shut down. "Traitorous bike." I muttered.

"Come on let's go get breakfast!" Felicia dragged me along earning a jealous look from everyone we passed. "Yay! They have crepes!" She dragged me into the line.

"You're like a little girl." I said.

"I am a little girl." She smiled. "On the inside."

We got our crepes she had cherry while I had strawberries and got a small table for ourselves. She switched our crepes and wrapped our arms together so that she would be feeding mine to me and I'd be feeding hers to her. "Where have I seen this before?" I pondered.

"Well you two look cozy." I almost jumped out of my skin when I heard Houki's voice. "Long time no see Tony." She put on a fake smile which I returned.

"You shouldn't sneak up on people like that." I said.

"Well Ichika is annoying us and being overprotective towards Cecilia and Charlotte." She sat down across from us. "So does Arcee know you're doing this?" She asked. Felicia nodded happily.

"Hey does he have a boob phobia?" Felicia asked. Houki cracked a smile.

"Probably." She said. I continued eating the pastry in front of me. "So how has he been?"

"Well he's usually really happy but yesterday he got really really depressed when I asked him why he wasn't friends with Ichika anymore and-" I stuffed the crepe in her mouth.

"I can talk you know." I said. She took my crepe away from my range and ate the rest of it.

"Wow this is good." She said.

"You did that on purpose." I pouted. She rolled her eyes and put hers in my mouth. "Okay so all crepes taste delicious." I decided.

"If you miss us so much then why don't you just visit us?" Houki crossed her arms. I gave her a stare that said "Are you really that stupid?"

"Well I've been a little busy." I said.

"So you haven't changed." Ichika gave the two of us a hard stare and Felicia looked up at him glaring at me and hid behind my back.

"That's the thing. Ichika I haven't changed but you've changed the way you look at me." I subconsciously put my arm around Felicia protectively. "I'm still the person you had fun with, the person who you joked around with, the person who didn't even raise his voice after you almost fed him fish that would have killed him."

"Yeah and you are still a murderer." He said coldly.

"So was I supposed to just sit back and watch everyone die!" I bursted out. Earning the entire cafeteria's attention.

"Nobody would have died!" He shouted back.

"They were sent here to capture Charlotte! They wouldn't see anyone with her as an innocent teenager! You and everyone were loose ends because they know that you would have come after her! So they would have held you hostage until she broke and came to meet their demands then they would have killed you!" I pushed Felicia back as I saw his sword flash out. He cut my arm off and I swung my other arm at him knocking him back. I reattached my arm and easily put it back in place.

"Ichika!" I heard Cecilia's voice.

"Felicia are you okay?" I turned back toward her. She nodded.

"What are you two doing?!" I saw my ex teacher walk into the cafeteria. Ichika got up and rushed at me and my vision turned red as I dashed forward and sent my palm into his chest He dropped to his hands and knees and began coughing up blood I stopped my next punch merely an inch from his face. I could tell he could feel the wind from the attack touch his face.

"Alright I'll stop." I said. "But you aren't ready to deal with my problems yet brother."

-.-.-

Within three days of Tony's cease of killing it appeared that they finally got a hold of Cecilia's phone number. And she got hundreds of death threats just before going to bed. She threw her phone out the window and planned to go about buying a new one.

On the fourth day Arcee appeared at her door and went about escorting her everywhere claiming to have her guns set to stun. A black van tailed them all the way to the store and they had to gun it out over the ocean.

Day Five. Cecilia woke up to find a grown man knocked out on the floor in the shower. Arcee apologized but said she could not manage to get him out of the shower. Tony stopped by and gave Cecilia a dart gun. Cecilia did not sleep in her room that night and slept inside Ichika's room instead. Woke up in the middle of the night to see a large man attempting to break Ichika's neck and shot him with the dart gun several times before Arcee finally managed to break down the door and swallow him in her armor.

Day Six. Slept all day due to lack of sleep.

Day Seven. Woke up with dozens of unconscious students around her and Tony patting her head.

"I-I-I don't want this anymore." She sobbed in his lap. "Just make them go away."

He gave her a control with a big red button. "I've planted bombs all over their base." She eyed the button. And her hands began shaking. "It's not easy taking lives." He pressed it for her. "This is why I left I needed to deal with these people so you didn't have to live like this." He gently touched her face. "But that was the last base they had it's over now."

"Stay with me for a few days?" She begged.

"Of course _tesero_."

-.-.-

And I thought Felicia was clingy and she had been during my week off too. But Cecilia wouldn't even walk anywhere she made me carry her everywhere or she would have a mental breakdown. "This is so annoying." I complained carrying her to her class I put her down in front of the teacher's desk and she jumped back onto me. "Cecilia your desk is right there." I said as calmly as possible.

"But what if something happens?" She asked still refusing to stand on the ground.

I cocked my dart gun. "Then I'll knock them out." I said. She walked ever so slowly down the small alley. She sat down and I clapped. "See and nothing went wrong." I gave her a reassuring smile. "I'll come pick you up after class and I'll tell Arcee to wait here so you feel safe." I took off down the hallway.

I exploded through the door as the bell rang and my vision flashed red so I made it to my seat before the teacher turned around. "I already know it was you Bianchi." She said. "So detention."

I put my head down on the desk. "You should probably do something about Alcott." I turned to Felicia and she rubbed my back.

"Agreed." I turned to the light blue haired girl on the other side of me who reached over and took up my notebook.

"Thanks." I said. "Atleast I know it can't get anymore stressful than-" I covered my mouth. "_Si prega di universo abbi pietà della tua punizione per le mie parole sciocche_." I stopped and prayed.

"_Monsieur Hero_!" I heard a squeal and looked up at a small blonde haired girl who was probably around eight or nine years old.

"Praise the Lord." I sighed in relief. I got out of my seat and caught her as she ran and jumped into my arms.

"_I can't understand anything in Japanese._" She said in english. She threw her pout at me.

_"I can't teach you Japanese right now."_ I said.

"Oh she's precious." Felicia cooed.

Something felt off. I've been living my life long enough to know that the universe wouldn't give me this nice of a break.

"Exactly right Bianchi." I looked over at her butler/bodyguard.

"_Jacques long time no see._" I said. "Why haven't you taught little Cossette any Japanese?" I asked. I patted the small girl's head.

"Why are you avoiding Lady Cecilia?" He asked back. Jacques was two years older than me and in those two years of extra time he became a psychic. Which allowed him to skip things like asking questions. Cossette swatted his knee realising that he was bothering me. She shooed him away and motioned for me to sit. I sat in my desk and she climbed onto my lap.

Class passed by quickly as I taught Cossette some basic Japanese. She was a quick learner I decided to let her sit on my shoulders while I went to pick up Cecilia.

"Uh... Who is that?" Cecilia asked.

"This is my daughter isn't she precious?" I kissed Cossette's cheek which left her beyond happy. They all stared at me shocked.

"So you've been busy." Charlotte blinked at us owlishly.

"I'm just kidding guys. This is Cossette and she came to visit me from France." I squeezed her gently

"Mister Hero is my favorite person." She said.

"Was that the only thing you bothered learning?" I asked. She shook her head and thought for awhile.

"I wish… I wish to take _Monsieur Hero_ away from you." She smiled up at me. Yeah universe you're a scumbag.

"No!" Cecilia entered clingy mode and set and iron grip on my hand. Cossette climbed onto my shoulders and clapped. Jacques reappeared beside her.

"_Vous êtes trop vieux pour avoir un garde du corps._" She said. Jacques nodded in agreement. He broke Cecilia apart from me and in that instant I heard a scream. Cecilia clung to me again and I jumped on Arcee. Who wasn't very happy about carrying two distressed girls. Jacques appeared in front of us and lifted Arcee into the air. He took Cossette away from me. I pushed Cecilia off the bike and sped back off. I saw a purple mechanical dog.

"Oh no!" Arcee took control and drove out of the window. I looked behind us to see several dogs chase after us. I took out a high powered EMP gun. I turned around and locked on to one and sent it into the ground.

"Arcee. We can do this just-" I saw something ,as tall as the apartment building it crashed through, bulldoze over to us. "Okay the universe can go fist itself." I took the steering wheel and turned her around and threw her in reverse. "Light em up!" Her guns appeared beside her and she dropped the dogs easily. "So I assume this is an old friend of yours?" I asked.

She scoffed. "Yeah you wouldn't believe how gentle he was our first time."

"It's so awesome that we can joke about this." I laughed and turned her around and took off onto the highway. With a roar it turned into a large helicopter and rained down rockets at us. We boosted off ahead. My hands got a bit shaky as an idea appeared in my head.

"I'll hold the wheel." She resumed driving. I turned around and aimed my gun at the glass of the cockpit with a shaky hand. I steeled my nerves and stood up and jumped at the helicopter. I shot the window out and landed in the cockpit. My vision grew red and I began tearing off the plates leading to some very important wiring. I felt the ground shift under me and I dived back into the seat. It pounded me from the outside trying to get me out or possibly kill me. I set the gun to overload and I threw it on the ground while pushing the eject button.

"Arcee!" She got the message and took off into the air to catch me. The thing below us shorted out. Arcee flew back down and her hands turned into swords and she severed it's head. I called Tabane. "Hey sister. I got you something." I sent her a picture of it.

"I'll get it picked up before you could say my name five times fast." She said. I could hear her smile over the phone. I put my hand on Arcee's knee.

"Alright love you." I looked up at Arcee. I hung up the phone. It was a look I didn't see on Arcee too many times but I knew that she was scared. I wanted to say something but just then my body decided to register both pain and exhaustion. She folded down into her AI form and gently picked me up. "I didn't know you could do that?"

"I've been practicing." She said.

"_Eh bien votre sex-appeal ne recevrez pas plus._" I said.

"I'm pretty sure what you might be thinking could be illegal." She said.

"We'll have to find out." I yawned.

-.-.-

Tony looked like he had been beaten to a pulp as yet another girl no one recognized carried him to the infirmary. The nurse didn't have a clue as to what she could do since when the girl asked if he'll be alright his pulse died out. "Mister Hero isn't dead see?" Cossette poked his chest.

"Ow." His pulse came back for that moment then went dead again.

"Even this sad excuse for a bodyguard learned that much about psychics from watching me train." Jacques rolled his eyes. "Just shut the body down while it heals

"But who are you?" Laura asked looking at the blue haired girl with pink highlights.

"It's me Arcee." She said. She looked distraught. But as expected by the small girl, Antonio healed up quickly and sat up. Cossette hugged him and he patted her head. "Jacques how long are you and Cossette staying?"

"Until she gives up on bringing her hero home." He said somewhat bitterly.

Tony distracted Cossette with a game to help her learn japanese when his heart rate on the scanner suddenly spiked. He put on a smile and laid back down trying to say he was tired to the little girl. He closed his eyes and fell asleep. "The nanobots are trying to work on the internal bleeding but he can't force himself up again until it's completely healed."

"How long is that going to take?" Cecilia asked.

"He'll be fine by tomorrow morning." Arcee said. "So go work on getting your spine back." She shoved everyone except the doctor and Cossette out of the room.

-.-.-

"Damn him he won't let me in his mind." Jacques said. "And none of you know what's going." He sucked his teeth and tried to push Cecilia away again. "Don't you pilot a war machine?" He asked. "Do you not feel safe enough in it?"

"They could have EMPs." Cecilia said.

Jacques waved his hand in front of Cecilia's face. "There! Now go do something productive."

"What did you just do?" Laura asked watching as Cecilia calmly fixed her uniform and began trying to flirt with Ichika.

"I linked her will to that idiot Antonio." He said. "Which will make her almost fearless."

"Almost?" Houki asked.

"Even Tony has some fears." He said. "Oh yeah hitting on the opposite gender isn't one of them." He rolled his eyes looking at Cecilia pulling out a ring.

"So let's get married alright." She put it on his finger. "I think next week should be plenty of time to prepare."

"So much confidence." Rin gasped.

"Wait marriage?!" Ichika exclaimed.

"She's gained the confidence of a killer." Laura crossed her arms. "Does it wear off at some point?"

"I can deactivate it, so to speak, at anytime. But I won't since she's bothering someone else." His head snapped to the door as the small french girl walked through yawning.

"_Revenons à la maison._" She rubbed her eyes. "_On peut visite de nouveau quand monsieur héros se réveille."_

Jacques nodded. He snapped his fingers just as Ichika handed the ring back to Cecilia trying to make up some sort of excuse. "Later." He picked Cossette up and vanished. Cecilia watched him disappear and then looked down at the ring. She pulled out a stun gun and shot Ichika in the head.

"This didn't happen!" She ran off.

**Tony: Ack when did I get hit?**

**Tabane: Well the footage shows it crushing you while you were in it's chest.**

**Me: Now what am I going to do about this story.**

**Tony: Who the heck are you?**

**Me: Not important besides you won't remember this conversation anyways.**

**Tabane: Hey where'd you get those cookies from?**

**Me: These are for the kind readers who went out of their way to leave a review.**

**Tony: A review on what?**

**Me: Don't worry about it you wouldn't remember anyways. And since we've only got one review so far. So ****HeroBladeRiyet gets the full jar of cyber cookies. Congrats! I'm glad you found the story interesting and I hope you continue reading it!**


End file.
